A Wish Upon A Star
by Bipolartwins
Summary: Only the strongest survive, without any general directions, the madness and chaos follow. Slightly AU, introduction of a group of OC, and bit of OOC for some characters Also IS Infinite Stratos is property of Izuru Yumizuru
1. Prologue

_"It is not the strongest or the most intelligent who will survive but those who can best manage change."_

**Charles Darwin**

Prologue

The shimmering streetlights set the building in Paris on fire, the Eiffel tower shines the brightest of them all. Despite the city's summer heats and the noises of jamming traffic, the smells of romance are still in the air. Yet, within the mix of the mass tourists, couples and travelers, a lone men-in-black stands out like a peacock among roosters. This tall, slender, formal man walks alone on the street of Paris; onlookers may have a hint of idea that he could have been something government related. This man travels with a medium size suitcase with metallic branding of D.I.

The Man's pace is faster than his previous one; he is in a hurry, because he knows he doesn't have enough time left.

"Hey, buddy what's your problem?!" The Man passes through a couple without saying anything.

As The Man slows his steps, he arrives at a broken down cathedral outside of the suburb, he looks at his wristwatch and smiles.

"Good thing I am not late," he sighs and looks around "They promised me, I must have it before." then a sudden chest pain erupts and the man collapses to the ground, "no, they promised me this time.."

The man finally gets up with all his might and opens the cathedral's door and finds a pew to sit closes his eyes for a moment, the refreshing summer winds smoothes his face and the silver moonlight reflects on the ground like diamonds in the night. He opens his eyes; no one is in the cathedral except himself and owls outside hooting. Then, he hears a footstep coming towards him, a robed figure slowly approaches the man.

"I have bought what you asked," the man stands up and the two slowly walked towards each other, "do you have the.." there it is, the chest pain impales the man's rib cages

The robed figure slowly takes out a bottle of red liquid from its sleeves, and offers to the man. The man tries to grasp the potion, yet the robed figure takes a step back and waver its index finger to show sign of disapproval.

"Right," the man holds out the suitcase, and give to the robed figure while the he receives the potion. The man immediately uncap the potion and ingest whatever is in it, he feels much better than before. He takes out a mirror out of his pocket, and removes his shades, he is amazed by the effects of the potion, the crimson shades around his eyes is starting to fade away..

"Say, Doctor, is this all the flies on the development of third generation?" a voice comes out from within the robe

"That's all in the development flies" the man rebuts back with stutters "it is all I can.."

"No it is all I need for now," the robed figure replies "thank you, our mutual cooperation has been successful."

"How can you call that a mutual cooperation," the man yells with anger "after you are still holding my family hostage and poisoning me with nano-"

"tsk tsk tsk," the figure puts his index finger over the man's lip " you said too much, doctor, a man who knows too much is dangerous, you know.."

"Well at least you should keep part of your end of bargain."

"We already set your family free, they are no longer in danger from us, or anyone really.."

"What do you mean?" The man looks at the robed figure with terror and confusion "What have you done to them?"

"Like I said, doctor you know too much; a man who knows too much is dangerous to the world and himself."

Suddenly, the man falls to his knee, he can feel it; his heartbeat is exacerbating, he can't breath, the images in front of him becomes a blur, and he can hear the voices of undead crawling beneath the floor.

"We had a bargain," as the man tries to reach for the robed figure

"We did have a bargain, the part you didn't think about it carefully was that part we said someone would die and you said as long it is not one of your family..."

The man attempts to crawl for the flask he just dropped on the ground, hope to ingest any leftover droplets from it, but the robe figure crushes it before he can reaches to the flask.

"It is no use ,doctor, that was never the antidote for the nanovirus." the figure looks at him coldly, "since you are going to a better place, I guess it is appropriate to let you see who's the one sent you there."

The figure slowly pulls down his hood, it is a young boy with fine skin complexion, the fine chestnut colored pupils shine with pride and this young boy's hair, the color of light lavender, stands out with prominent. Then, the young boy takes a pen out of his sleeve and begins to press with care. As the young boy presses the pen, the pain becomes more excruciating, when the man's face almost becomes pale, the boy puts away his pen. And he pulls out a pistol; he grabs the man by the collar and smiles

"Don't you see it doctor, you are becoming a martyr for a new world evolution. Thus, sleep well.." The sounds of bullets shatter away the quiet night in a Paris suburb, for a moment it merges with busy noises of Paris street, then it fades along with darkness. The young boy stands under the moonlight, he looks at the lifeless body of the doctor and spits on the ground.

"Dr. Francis Degas," he pulls out the man's wallet and finds his I.D. and reversed the side to see a special note "Robotic Developer, Dunnois Ind. Class-A, Division 1; it won't do too much good for you now doctor." He flings the wallet on top of the body and open the suitcase. What's inside of the suitcase, it contains few folders along with many photos as the boy picks up one the photos, and he feels a sudden vibration. He reaches for his sleeve, but the vibration continues,

"Gah, should have taken this damn robe off earlier," the boy takes the robe off, revealing a new layer of attire, a completely black hoodie, flare slacks, a shining tool belt on the waist. "There we go, now where my cell phone, ummm... ah there it is!"

"Yo!" The boy greets with a cheerful note

"Scorpio" a voice inquires with much serious tone "Have you obtain what we are looking for?"

"Of course, Sagittarius I have always finished my mission with hundred percent passing score!"

"Then you overdid it, did you not?"

"Uggh, well you see , I kinda overdose the guy with too much nano-"

"It doesn't matter, Scorpio, have you obtained the primary objective of this mission?"

"Yes"

"Then, I assume I don't need to tell you what the next step is?"

"No, sir..." Scorpio pauses and continues "I will begin the operation right away..."

The call ends, as Scorpio puts away his cell phone, he reaches for one of the photos in the piles. Scorpio stares at the photo and flips it backwards, and he flips back to the is a young man in picture, Scorpio smiles and carefully examines every physical attributes of the subject. Then out of the blue, he rips the picture in half, cleans and picks up the suitcase and proceeds to walk out. Then, Scorpio hears the sounds of groan; it appears that Dr. Degas managed to survive the gunshot. Scorpio approaches the dying doctor, kneeling half way and smiles at him

"Well, you are pretty tough for a man, I like that, but do you know what this is?" Scorpio once again pulls out the pen; yet, this time, Dr. Degas sees it perfectly, it was never a pen, it is a just compass, a normal looking compass. Degas knows that is the key to manipulation, as he attempts to utilize his dying body to reach the compass, Scorpio jumps and waver his index finger once more

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Doctor, that is not very smart of you," there is a pause, and Degas feels the killing aura around the cathedral being released by this young man "You could have gotten me pissed off; in fact, you already made me pissed for not dying, twice... You are a man, I will give you that; since you are a man I will make your death graceful like a hero."

Degas looks up, what stood in front of him is not human; rather serpentine , a creature with medusa's eyes, and Naga's venom. The killer instincts are the mixture of Jack the Ripper and Al Capone, deadly yet with class. Scorpio reaches out his hand and Degas once more sees the compass...

"I will tell what this is, Doctor, is not a compass. This is the device that will change human life forever, and you are its pioneer pilot.." as Scorpio press the notch of the compass, Degas closes his eyes for a few seconds, it becomes silence within the cathedral. The sounds of water of droplets and owl hooting become the center of attention; the absolute silence is broken by Scorpio's laughter

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face... is OK, doctor, this won't kill anyone hahaha..." he stops laughing "I should get going now, catch ya later doctor!"

Then out of blue, Degas is knocked out when Scorpio slams the suitcase to doctor's head, leaving the man in a comatose stage once more. The young boy with lavender colored hairs exits out and stretches with a yawn, he looks up to the nightline and murmurs

"Ichika Orimura, huh? Let's just hope he ought to be interesting for my own amusement," he disappears into the wood, into the night. However, out of clear sky, the cathedral explodes and the fire consumes the whole surroundings, the screams of human agony overturn the nature, as the as the ashes finally condense ; out of darkness, a pair of serpent's eyes returns with a joker grin.

"Oops, did I do that?"

_It once more fades away with the darkness_

_*Notes:_

_First of all, thank you for taking your time for reading this!_

_This is a just prolouge, consider this as a test run, _

_since there are alot of fanfictions out there about I.S. Pilots, I find more intresting in people's reactions when they are not associated with IS in anyways_

_Also, I am still learning English (despite I have been living in an English speaking country for almost a decade), more like learning the proper rules of English grammar. So you have found any mistakes, please help me by pointing them out ^^;;_

_If you are intrest in this plot line, please review and tell me what you think of this , (getting to know the audiences is an important part of a writer's career)_

_Aside from that, thank you again for taking your time reading this not-so-long-prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

_So, I guess i am back for an update, it has been way too long for people to wait, _

_anyways so here it is, the actually first chapter, enjoy the plot, please review if you like_

_Notes:** I am not a native English speaker, so if there are any grammar mistake, please kill me with a sledgehammer or a drill, but I hope I can a painless death... X_X**_

Ichika can smells the fresh , the smell of fresh strawberries hooks him, Ichika opens his eyes; there he is, in the student council room, all by himself, the afternoon summer heat is at its minimum. The sunlight harshly shines on him, sweats keep drop from his forehead, now he knows; it was not only the hungry for food, but also the summer cruelty awoke him from his restless works given by the student council.

"Phew, I guess it is still a long way to go, " Ichika sighs as he looks at the insurmountable paperworks lay in front of him, nonetheless, among the messy table, there is a plate of dessert presents itself directly at Ichika, and a note attaches to the plate itself as well.

Ichika picks up the note, he is bit of surprise at first, but he manages to calm himself. The note was from Charlotte, it reads as follows

"Hiya, Ichika. I know you are busy with school council works, so it must been hard and tedious, so I made this strawberry savarin for you, in case you are hungry. I was going to see you eat it, but since you were asleep, I couldn't possibly bother you about, so I am going to leave it on the table, finish it when you get up, and I will be getting some feedbacks from you later, ok?"

"Well, at least it is edible" Ichika thinks about it while taking a bite of the savarin "it is better than what Cecilia can come up with." Ichika wipes his mouth as he continues work on the paperworks. Time sure flies when one is concentrated, before Ichika takes notice, the sunlight is already taking its leave. As Ichika finally stands up and takes a stretch, he looks up the clock. Ten minutes past five, Ichika sighs as he puts away the leftover paperworks.

"I guess that's enough works for today," Ichika walks out the room and closes the door behind him " I still can't believe that Chifuyu-nee gives me this much work despite we are so close to summer vacation." Ichika heads for room 1025, the fading sunlight shines perfectly, he can feels the warmth and coolness at the same time while walking in the hallway.

"Even so, this is awfully quiet here, it would be more lively," Ichika looks around "I guess it is just one of those days where everyone is tired, they all probably went back to the dorm early or something." Ichika doesn't seem to put alot of thoughts into this, yet as he reaches the dorm building, Ichika is able to hear noises. At first, the sight what is happening in front of Ichika shocks him, there are literally at least dozen of girls waiting at Ichika's dorm entrance. The sight turns from bad to worse when one of the girl spots Ichika and screeches, and starts running towards him with pace, the rest of the girls start to running towards him. Ichika suddenly feels the stampede may actually kills him,

"oh crap, oh crap what's going on? what am I going to do?"just as Ichika just stands and unable to come up with a proper response, a voice coldly disrupts the chaos

"What are you guys doing? This is a school, not a zoo," Ichika turns around, Chifuyu walks toward the group of girl, "just because this is after school hours, that doesn't mean you can turn this into a wreckage." Chifuyu glares at the girls

"For now whatever you guys need from Orimura, it needs to be put aside."

Then she turns around and faces Ichika, "Orimura, in my office now." and begins to walk away, Ichika sighs as he starts to follow his big sister. Ichika starts to wonder what is exactly going on? It is possible duel he has to face or new experiments that Dr. Shinonono will make him a testing subject. Still, he decides to shake off those thoughts and keeps follow Chifuyu, before he realizes, Ichika is in his sister's office...

"Take a seat," Chifuyu takes a sip of water "Ichika, there is something I want to talk about something..."

"umm,what is it?"

"Here, take a look at this." Chifuyu takes out a invitation card out of her desk and hands over to Ichika, "this was mailed to your dorm two days ago."

Ichika looks at the invitation card, it is decorated with gold trim, the faint smells of rose give a romantic impression. Ichika stares at it blankly, and after a few second

"Wait, are you telling me this thing has been with you in the past days?!" Ichika gasps as he tries to understand why he did not receive this "how can you keep this from me!"

"Calm down, you did not get it because someone delivered this to me and requested me to safekeep it until today." Chifuyu sighs as takes another sip "she wanted you to read it today."

Ichika flips over the card, and begins to read the message

"Bonne Journee, monsieur Orimura..

Good Day, Mister Orimura. it is my honour to write this letter of invitation. As you know, the evolution of IS unit has been gradually accelerating. Thus, it is appropriate for those women and men who have been working so hard to gather in one place and exchange informations, ideas and philosophies. Not to mention, to relax and release all the burden from work. And such, I would be delighted that you would take some times to join us at Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Tokyo this weekend. I will be looking forward to meet you at this finest hour of the year

Sincerely yours, E.J. Dunois

"Charlotte delivered this to me three days ago," Chifuyu continues as Ichika puts aways the invitation in his pocket, "well,what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? Ichika looks bewildered by his sister's question

"You should recall that Charlotte's last name is Dunois..."

"So that means, but why would she hide it in the first place?"

"That's her business, but for now, this is your assignment," Chifuyu commands him with with absolute, "go there with Charlotte and gather as much as informations about current I.S. developments as possible.

" That's just sounds like espionage, why should I go anyways?" Ichika complains since it sounds like he is being used as a tool..

"Because you are an I.S. representative, not only to Japan, but also every male in the world.." Chifuyu replies with a didactic tone

Then there is silence in the office, Ichika sighs and looks up the ceiling. The dusk is truly sentimental, the ceiling fans quietly rotate with minimum speed..Who would have thought been a student of an academy could led to some heavy tasks on his hands? For a few minutes, he is unable to concentrate his thoughts, they are random, and motionless in his brain.

Just as Ichika is at a lost of thought, Chifuyu's words break through his train of lost thought.

"You will be going with Charlotte, so if you have any questions or problems, she should be able to help..."

As silence resumes, inside Ichika's brain, various of questions spur like wildfire. What am I going to do when people ask me about life in the academy? What am I going to wear? What should I say to Charlotte's father when he finds out that I am his daughter's roommate? STOP I NEED A PAUSE, think positive Ichika, what possibly some good things that can come out of this event? Maybe, I could get stronger by learning new techniques? Learn more about second shifts and limit break? Gah, I don't know anymore..

Ichika rubs his hairs as he tries to come up with decision, then Chifuyu replies

"I want you to go to relax, and take a break from all of the works that load on you..."

Ichika pauses, and calms himself down. and looks at his older sister in the eyes. there are nothing more compatible than a psychic link of sibling, Ichika can tells that his sister really wants him to attend this event. Ichika sighs as he stands up and drops his head.

"Fine, I will go then," Ichika looks at her with much hesitation, "I guess i will have to find a decent attire to put on."

"Ichika..." Chifuyu stops him as Ichika walks out "Just go and be careful with yourself alright?"Ichika turns arounds and looks at her, replies with a simple phrase

"Got it"

Ichika walks the office and closes the door behind him, sighs once more and looks out to the murky skylight,

"A formal dinner, ehh?" Ichika murmurs as he walks toward his dorm room, he scratches back of his head while thinks about what can possibly happens at this so called party while the summer dusk shines like an glowing amber.

Under the same fading sunlight, the street of Ikebukuro is busy as ever. The crowds pass through each other with swift pace, it is easy to get lost in crowd itself. A moving maze that is able to never to open an exit if one it is lost. The lanes are filled different kinds of vehicle, taxi-cabs, race cars, pick-ups. There is no end to count the number of vehicles, or there is no point to count them at all. Yet, amongst the school of crowds, a crimson bike alongs its owner with black helmet and jumpsuit drifts freely on the lane as if it is the ace around the town. The traffic cops never catch the sight of the bike nor its owner with the bike's bullet speed, the silent engine completely makes the vehicle incognito to the general crowd. The eerie silence brings by the bike suddenly erupts in the noisy crowd, those who have seen this crimson steel horse take out their digital devices and try to capture a clear image of the wonder in the city. Yet, such silence brings upon a new terror to spectator's heart, as if their own heart of darkness starts to beckon, the crimson bike and its owner is not a wonder, rather a pandora's box that should never be discover or to take notice. As the steel chariot passes through the city street, it starts to slow down as it approaches to an abandoned parking lot. The biker finally pulls out the key from the engine, and slowly takes off the helmet. The glittering sunlight reflects on his face making him nearly indescribable; yet, his pair of canine's teeth is there with jolly reflection by the sunlight of dusk. The biker is just leaning against' his motorcycle, looking at the sunlight. Then he proceeds to light a cigarette, while the smokes slowly rise up to the air. The biker takes out a photo, looks at it for a split second, spits on it, rips the photo in half, steps the nearly finished cigarette and the photo pieces on the ground, puts on the helmet and finally drives away with the crimson stallion into the lowering horizon.

It was a picture of Ichika Orimuria

Ichika slides the door open, the dorm room is pretty same as always, the single beds are laying to his left, balcony is straight up ahead, then he smells the scents of cooking. As Ichika walks into the kitchen, Charlotte has been taking a nap, while there a smell of stew coming from the stove. ichika carefully walks over to the stove and slowly stern the pot, takes a sip of content.

"It is sweet," Ichika takes another sip "I wonder what was she making? It tastes like bit of sweet potatoes with coconuts.." He looks at sleeping French girl with a smile, "Good to know at least she is taking care of herself and making here her own home." Ichika notices a pile of newspaper underneath the kitchen table, he pick up one issue from the floor, he carefully examines the headline of the issue...

"Terrorist attacks on I.S. Industry, bring major concerns to all..."

Ichika quickly scans over the paper itself, and one particular passage catches his attention.

"...The particular incident in France has made Dunois Industry become the center of media attention, especially its lead I.S. developer, Dr. Francis Degas went missing for three days, his body was found within a burned down cathedral in a Paris suburb, Dunois Inc. has released a statement that there were several flies stolen under Doctor Degas's care, but, none of them would threaten global security. Yet, U.N. security council has not released a statement about the incident..."

Ichika places the new article on the table and drops his head,

"No wonder, Chifuyu-nee wants me to go, just to check up what could have been leaked."

Then, Charlotte slowly yawns and takes a long stretch, their eyes meet within seconds. Charlotte quickly turns back and blushes within seconds, as if there are something embarrassing happen between her and Ichika.

"Umm..Ichika-kun" Charlotte's heart beats is at fast pace , she knows that Ichika has been informed about the events, even though Charlotte wanted Ichika to know at first, she hesitated herself about it. Charlotte wondered what if Ichika could had taken the wrong idea, what if the other girls had taken this in a wrong way? It was the best idea to let someone with authority hold it off until a day or two prior. So, Charlotte decided to hand the invitation to Chifuyu and explained the situation about the annual Dunois gathering. Charlotte felt so much at ease when Chifuyu agreed to let Ichika attend in exchange he would be doing some works, without Charlotte's interruption or questioning... "ummmm, did you try my handmade savarin?" Charlotte suddenly turns back and give Ichika a mild stern face.

"i guess it is delicious," Ichika replies while trying to look away "well, there is something I actually want to talk about.."

Before Ichika can finishes his sentence, someone slams the dorm doors open, then the footsteps barge into the room. Before Ichika can reacts, he is hitted by a wooden katana. Laura and Houki both come in the dorm with a killing aura, yet a scent of jealousy flows in the air.

"Ichika, what's the meaning of this?" Houki inquires with a poker face, she pulls out the exactly same invitation letter Ichika have, his face is bewildered by such invitations existence.

"What is this, i don't even"

"This such shrewd act, " Laura walks up to Ichika and gives him the stare "must be severely punished by me."

"You don't understand the situation," Ichika attempts to explain, yet his instinct knows it is rather futile for him to explain

"Yeah what's the deal?!" Lingyin suddenly pops out of nowhere "Ichika, you better spit out every details of it."

"Ichika-kun, how could you do such things without telling us?" Cecilia joins in without warning, "it hurts a young maiden's heart, it is such ungentleman like!"

"Guys, please allow me to expl-"

"What's there to explain?!" four girls shout out at once,

Ichika feels death is about to take him to River Styx. As ichika tries to beg heaven itself to spare him from such misunderstood event. He is too young to die from unnatural causes, whether it is chemical induce consumables or physical beating. Ichika is just not ready to accept this invitation is the beginning of his grave.

But it's Charlotte who saves Ichika from four harbingers of his doom

"Everyone," she stands up with a voice timid, but the tone gradually becomes much louder and Charlotte takes a bow in front of Ichika and the girls "please, this has been on my mind, I want your helps."

The summer night draws closer,. the star shines among the cloudless sky. One may have see a meteor passes through the skyline and makes a wish. Now along with the cool summer winds pass through dorm window, the jealousy in the air dims away as well.

"So this party is a setup?" Cecilia asks with confusion "to fish out those who actually have taken the missing flies?"

"I see," Laura adds to the conversation "this way, those will be more chances these people appear at the party in order to gather more informations."

"But that still doesn't explain why Ichika has to do with anything? Houki calmly reacts "Is there something that we don't know? Or Ichika has been involved in the incident already?"

Charlotte stays silence for quite a while, as if there are something they shouldn't know about, the silence lasts for a minute or two. Suddenly, Lingyin grabs Charlotte by the sleeve.

"You better cough it up, blondie." Lingyin reacts with a heavy tone "don't make us..."

"Ling, don't do such thing to Charlotte," Ichika removes Lingyin's hand from Charlotte, " I am sure she got a good reason to stay silence like that."

"The flies were stolen concerned about Ichika's personal informations and Byakushi's model blueprint," Charlotte murmurs with timid voice.

The room suddenly becomes a void of emptiness, what Charlotte just said destroyed the summer nights. Ichika, drops his head as he tries to recover and understand the hidden meaning of the previous phrase.

"So, you did made that final report after all," Laura makes a rather calm statement "I guess..."

"Is not like that!" Charlotte protests as she tries not to look at Ichika "father already had his personal informations before I arrived here, and...and I have no idea how father acquired the blueprint..."

"Is that why you want him to go with you to the gathering?" Lingyin inquires with rather angry tone "to be use bait so your daddy can fish out some idiots that are interested for making profits?"

Charlotte doesn't say a word, because that's the truth. It is intended all along that Ichika Orimura attends the gathering to bait out those who have stolen flies from Dr. Degas. It is Charlotte's father decision to do some, and thus he entrusts her with the invitation. The awkwardness in the room is at climax, Nonetheless Ichika breaks the silence...

"Is alright, I will go with you then," Ichika looks at Charlotte

"But Ichika-kun, you are going to put yourself in danger!" Cecilia rebukes out loud

"But as long we can get these horrible people out of the way, it would be better for all of us, wouldn't it?" Ichika smiles at Charlotte with confidence

Charlotte looks at Ichika with happiness and admiration, and thus the girls take their leave. As Charlotte is taking a shower in the bathroom, Ichika stands on the balcony and looks up to the starless night...

"It is going to be a long summer..."


	3. Chapter 2

(I am surprise you have read this far, consider amount of bullshit of grammar I have, well if you really like it, well stay tune for more shitty grammars and useless plot line

The summer skyline is vast as the void, the night is long as it gets. The sounds of cricket chirp abrupt the peaceful night. There, in the dorm;s balcony, Charlotte leans against the hedge and looks upon the moon. Charlotte can not sleep with peace, the new of her father's arrival in Japan bothers her. Charlotte does not want her father to meet Ichika because it will cause commotions, a daughter of an I.S. producer corporation is in a relationship with the only male pilot in the world? Charlotte looks at Ichika who is asleep, and smiles, turns her face away and looks across the nightline.

"I hope this turns out well," she murmurs to herself and stretches, she is tired from all the anxieties she received from such simple event. "I guess, there is nothing I can do about it, we will just have to wait and see how things play out.." Charlotte goes back iin and wanders off to dreamland.

"UGGH!" coming from the middle of alleyway, a man crawls as he screams in agony, he tries to reach a pair of boots in front of him...

"You know pops, I dislike people who touches my boots" a cynical voice spurs out like sharp knife, Scorpios kicks the man's face with force. "Tch, how many times do I have to hit you so you die?"

The man makes no response...

"Guess you are dead now," Scorpios friskies the corpse and finds an envelope, he removes his gloves and opens the envelope, "a letter of invitation, ehh?"

"Why can't they just sends me to the hotel and I can disguises as a worker?!" Scorpios sighs and shakes his head, "well, I guess I have to dress up again..."

"You are sloppy as ever, aren't you?"a childish voice cries "Yuri~chan?"

Scorpios turns around swiftly, pulls out the hidden Beretta nano from his sleeve, it is not a surprise to him here.. A boy with slightly taller height with crimson hair is standing right infront of Scorpios with a Colt Defender points at him in point blank..

"Cancer..." Scorpios replies with a rather devilish smirk "i see you haven't change a bit.."

"You too, except for your height" Cancer smiles back at him

"What was that you piece of shit?"

"Well, it is true, you have grown a bit..."

"Ah Mou, whatever..."

"And that attitude..." Cancer pauses, "won't get you nowhere with girlfriend.."

Scorpios gives Cancer a venomous looks, withdraws his nano Beretta, Cancer smirks and retreats his firearm as well. Scorpios proceeds to observe Cancer. It is true, his old partner has not change a bit. Cancer, is a person with sunny personality but with a whole dark side of moon hidden within, that genuine smile of Cancer can makes anyone feel fuzzy and warm. Yet, behind that smile, it is a demon that can not be reason with... Scorpios knows,

"Because It was him..."

Then suddenly, Cancer knocks on Scorpios's head...

"Oi, Yuri-Chan, are you dead or something?" Cancer inquiries "By the way, how many times did you stab that guy?"

"Hmmmm? Oh nothing, anyways, I should get going..." Scorpios replies as he walks away further

"Ehh, OK!" Cancer cheerful yells back and waves at him "I will see you again this weekend! Hope we will have fun!"

Scorpios ignores the alleyway commotion and quietly steps in the crowded street of Toyko, his attire completely changes; a pair of silver color headphone dangling on his neck, his hands are in the pocket of the cyan-colored hoodie, he carries a rather small traveling luggage... Scorpios reaches his jean pocket and finds a slip of paper with an address and a phone number. He reaches a phone booth, he stands in the booth for a few minutes , that is a moment of silence where he is deciding whether or not to make the call, he picks up the phone and just about to press the key. He decides to hang up and walks out of the booth; yet, after a few second, he walks back in, picks up the phone and dials the number.

"Hello?" a voice picks up the line, it is a voice of woman, in her mid twenties, with slight hint of anxieties at hand, mild yet calm, worry yet hopeful...

"A..." Scorpios is about to whisper when the voice from the side suddenly jump

"Yuri-chan?!" her voice seems too joyous when she heard his breath

Yuri stands in the booth, still breathless and remains silence... there is a moment of hesitation, he doesn't say a word, then he hangs up the phone and walks out booth. Yuri looks up into the clear sky night, lets out a sigh...

"It is still too early..." with it, he walks once and blends in within the crowded street of Toyko...

As Ichika approaches the main gate of Oriental hotel, the building is quite a feat, the glamours sure brighten the sweetened night..

"Hurry, Ichika," Lingyin's voice interrupts his train of thought, "don't just stand there like an idiot, come in.."

"Oh right," Ichika steps into the hall, Lingyin is there, along with the girls. Ichika still can believes that all of them has been invited to this event.

"So Ichika-Kun, what do you think of my dress?" Cecilia twirls with her sapphire color dress, and winks at Ichika...

"Hey, Cecilia that's not fair!" Lingyin protests and looks at the boy with envy "Ichika, tell her that i have the better dress.."

"It is obvious I have superior attire than you all" Laura comments with confidence

"Ichika, well you got make a decision here." Houki looks at him "or else we won't able to move at all."

"Ehh" ichika shows a drop of sweat, the awkward moment just has to arrive at the most inconvenient time. Ichika reassures himself it is a competition between girl's dresses, afterall the girl has all selected a single colored dress corresponds to her own I.S. color theme. So, it is never an easy task to talk about the dress, Ichika feels certain that anything what he says will kill him..

"Umm, well... Where's Charlotte anyways" Ichika finds a great escape route, he looks around,Charlotte is nowhere to be found.

"Oh yeah, some guy in a black suit just came up to her before you got in," Cecilia replies "She should be fine, he looked like a bodyguard of sort.."

"Oh, is these your friend? How lovely of them!" The group finds a blonde man walking with Charlotte towards them. This man, is well built, in a white suit, trim black blazer. He has the pair of eye charming as Charlotte, better yet him and Charlotte is cut from the same mold, their hairs, faces...nonetheless there is a difference between him and her. It is the aura, Charlotte is more calm and timid , however, Ichika can feels the intimidation and pride giving off by this man... And before he knows, Ichika is already shaking hand with this man...

"Ichika Orimura, ehh?" The man gives off a golden smile "Charles Dunois, nice to meet you again..."

"Ch-a-rles! Ehh?!" Ichika is rather shocked as he looks at Charlotte "Err, mmmhh.." before he can reacts, he is walking along with Charles inwards into the hotel.

"Charles, where did I hear that name before?" Ichika feels little bit of hazy, "uggh it is possible nothing to worry about..."

Charles's manner is extraordinary compare to Charlotte's manner, he looks radiant, sunny and Charles gives a sense of elegance and royalty. There is not any color better suits him other than gold, if Charles is ever an animal, it has to be the lion...

"I just to have all of you know that it is such an honour to host such event with you guys as guest!" Charles looks back

"Hmph! You should feel honour, after all, I am a noble" Cecilia proudly announces

"Is that so?" Charles replies "i thought you would more willing to show off your IS pilot pride.."

"Hye Hye, Charlie!" Yinglin bursts out "you know what are we going to do tonight?"

"We will actually just have a normal party" Charlotte replies instead of her brother "It is basically a new social event..."

"With it, we are going to present the new model for the fourth generation IS" Charles continues on "It will rather be a delightful presentation!"

"Oh, that's rather interesting for a manufacturer to expose business details to the public, despite that fact other countries may have taken the chance to steal it?" Laura inquires

"You can see that the world is constantly changing, and we just want to make the world a better world, so I think it is fair to..."

"Another thing" Laura looks at him "Did you sent all the invitations for all five of us on purpose or not?"

"I am sure it was just a coincidence" Charles replies with smile

The party is rather sophisticated, many politicians Ichika sees on television show up. Different kinds of language are tossing around, it feels like a convention more than anything. The girls are enjoying themselves, the food here is delicious, the atmosphere is warm, it is certainly going to be well..

"Ichika-kun," Cecilia holds up a spring roll and stuffs it into Ichika's mouth, "is it good?"

"Hey! blondie what are you doing?" Lingyin shouts out "What do you think you are doing!", and that brings silence in the hall, people are already looking at this way..

"Shh not so loud!" Cecilia hushes Ling 'You are in a public event, try at least to be decent here?"

"What a hypocrite!" Lingyin protests "You need to stop flirting..."

Ichika feels rather awkward at such position, then Houki appears and hands him a glass of drink...

"I thought it is good, so here try it.."

"Ahh, thanks"

" Geesh, at least you can say something nice," Houki murmurs "about my dress"

"Hmmm?"

"Is nothing, forget what I said.."

Ichika looks at Houki, she is in a crimson one piece, with darken trimming.. Houki keeps her ponytail, she doesn't have any accessory on her. It is just plain Houki, yet, Ichika feels his heart racing. Soon, he blushes a little...

"Ichika-kun!" Cecilia stares at him, just as she about to deliver another piece of food to him...

Chomp!

And there he is, a young man in the hoodie with silver headphone dangling on his neck, chews off the food the Ichika is about to receive...

The moment of awkward silence occurs on both sides. Ichika and the girls blankly stares at Yuri, meanwhile Yuri slowly swallows the egg roll he just snatched...

"Ummm... can I help you?" Yuri looks back

Cecilia, recovers from the shock, declares "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Eating at a party? I guess..." Yuri scratches is head "I don't know, I mean...Is a party, no need to be so serious looking..."

"Then tell me, how often do you snatch food from a girl's hand?"

"Ehh?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! JUST HOW OFTEN DO YOU STEAL FOOD FROM PEOPLE?!"

Yuri gives her a bewildered look, and then he crosses his arms and remains silent for a moment...

"Now you think of it, it is pretty rude to take food from people that you don't even know," Yuri smiles a little and winks at Cecilia "it is even more more rude if you take a from a cute girl without apology."

Cecilia, upon hearing this, immediately blushes away

"Hmmphn it is not like what you have just said makes me flutter or anything, you should apologize for you have done..."

"tsk tsk, you are shy about it too? Man, you are easier to tease to than I thought!"

Yuri looks at her "I guess that makes you even more tch nevermind...

looks like mealtime is over... "

Then, our dear headphone boy looks at Ichika,

"Say, you are Orimuria Ichika, right?"

"Ah, I am..."

"Good! Say can you do me a favor?"

"Huh?"

"Can I kill you with my bare hands?"

"Ehhh!" Yuri snaps his finger, and everything in front of Ichika becomes dark...

_ P.S. fuck the grammar, just go with the story and the dialogue..._

**_P.P.S I can't write for shit _**


	4. Chapter 3

Updates: oh look Chapter 3,

~sips lemon tea~

"Oi, how long are you gonna sleep?" Ichika hears an unfamiliar voice is talking

"Ah mou, you sure sleep like a pig, maybe, I put too much dose into it.."

Ichika feels a chilly breeze runs through his body,

"Am I on a rooftop?"

"No, you are in heaven with seventy-two virgins"

"Huh?" Ichika opens his eyes, indeed he is on top of a building, the night-line of Tokyo is perfect from where he is sitting... What, wait? Ichika suddenly realizes that his arms are snared by chains while his foots are bound with ropes. And in front of him, a boy with lavender hair is eating a plate of food...

Ichika gives Yuri a blank stare

"Oh come on, don't give me those types of look" Yuri wipes his mouth with napkins " So, when is a good time I can put you to rest?"

Ichika sits there like a fool, a threat is made for him by a completely stranger who he just has met. To Ichika, Yuri is a wild child, this boy with an oversize hoodie with a pair of tacky blue jean, not to mention that pair of sneakers Yuri is wearing and that dangling silver headphone on that neck. Yuri's outfit is never meant for the social event like this where everyone is in proper gowns and dresses. The two boys exchange glares, Ichika is unable to tell what's going on inside Yuri's head, he is unable to withstand the void within the cold, harsh eyes of copper

While at it, Yuri looks at Ichika,drops on the floor, laughs a little

" You really think you are a psychic?! Man, don't make me laugh, man, this is way too hilarious, I can't breath!" Yuri slaps the concrete floor

"Tsk, Tsk, I never know that you are also a comedian as well, Orimuria... " the laughing boy regains his breath, " but joke aside" he looks around, "well, but really, what is a good time for you to die?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god, how stupid can you get?!" Yuri stands up, walks towards him, pulls Ichika up and tosses him aside "I heard the male pilot is pretty mediocre at his course school, but I never thought he would be this dumb."

"No seriously, why do you want me dead?"

"Are you a moron or something, can't you not tell what I AM GOING TO KILL YOU means?"

"I mean, why, we just met, is there a reason why?"

"Why, is my job" The gun's barrel is at point blank range directly at Ichika's forehead "No hard feelings, is just part of what I do; and I seriously thought you were a solid man…."

The sudden beeping comes out of nowhere, Yuri sighs and withdraws the pistol. He reaches for his phone in the pocket, looks at the message…

"tch, they have changed their minds" Yuri sighs "you are gonna live for tonight.."

"What happened to Houki?" Ichika stares at Yuri , "what happened to Houki?"

"Can't you not tell?" Yuri stuffs a piece of cookie into his mouth

"Answer me!" Ichika shouts out "What happened to Houki?"

Yuri licks thumb and points to his east, "I am telling you, calm down"

This is too true to be real, the direction of Yuri is pointing, the blaze travels through the building binding its prey, the sirens howling, the night is lighted up with fire, the smokes shade off the screaming agony..

"You won't..no it is not possible, you can't…" Ichika suddenly becomes speechless

"... it's going to be a long ride…" Yuri stands up, and walks towards Ichika,

Then there's the smack to head

Laura feels like she is having a concussion, well, to be fair it is a concussion..Laura slowly opens her eye, where is she? Somewhere apparently, but definitely not on a hospital bed. That's always reassuring, Right, what just happened?

"Ichika, that's right," Laura opens her eyes, "where's Ich-"

Laura looks around, she is in somewhat of a fancy room, she has been lying down the bed for sometimes now. It must has been the hotel room.

"Ichika, and that boy…." Laura shuts her eyes once more, she tries to remember what really happened…

"Say, you don't mind if I kill you right?"

There was not any warning, Yuri clapped his hands. Ichika suddenly collapsed, the girls stood there, unable to move.

"Ichika….. Ichika…" Houki shook his body, "can you hear me, what is happening to him?" Houki gazed at Scorpios

"Is he-" Cecilia stood there with a shattered voice "No it can't be!"

"Calm the fuck down….." Yuri yawns and stretches his body "He ain't gonna die…."

"You speak English….." the British blonde gave him a cold glare "Explain yourself…"

"Tch, this guys are no fun… I was just askin if I can kill him or not…"

Before anything else, an incoming attack from behind. Yuri evaded with haste. Yet, before Yuri was able to catch a breath, a sweeping low kick made him jumped. Yuri sensed there would be another incoming, turned back, blocked Lingyin's fist with left hand; immediately grabbed her arm and made an overthrow. Nonetheless, Lingyin made it to the ground with balance, Laura saw an second opening, and the attack went straight for Yuri's throat…

The boy, instead dodging the attack, countered as Laura approached him, Yuri slide to Laura's blind-spot, jabbed her with force. That jab forced Laura to push back

"I don't have enough times to this nonsense.." Scorpio looked around, the commotion definitively made him a center of attention "Time to make my exit."

Scorpio jumped to the podium, tapped the speaker, spoke English with care

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could shut the fuck up for a moment and listen to me.." The room's air became much more dense and Scorpio's presences were the center of attention… "I just want to tell all of you that all of you are fantastic useless pieces of shit…"

There were silence, the stillness in the air, the laughter died out

"What did he said in English?" Houki leaned over to Cecilia..

"That ruffian said that we are useless…"

"What?!.." Houki looked at Cecilia with a grave look "What's wrong, Cecilia, what did he said?"

"All of those insults, I can' take such any.." Cecilia covered her mouth with right hand, shocked by Scorpios's message

While at the podium, Scorpio yawned..

"So, are you can see, I put bombs around here, so shouldn't you be panicking right now?"

"Hey, kid you think we are fucking idiots?" an elderly American gentleman shouted out

"Well fuck you too!" Scorpio yelled back "and now I …" the phone vibrates in his pants pocket…

"I am all ready, Yuri-chan" the high pitched voice came from the other side of the phone..

"Yeah, give me a second, " Scorpios turned face the crowd "excuse me, which one of you said that you are not idiots?"

"What you got problem with that?!"

Scorpio reached for his hoodie pocket, and toss a hand grenade into the general crowd. The screeches and terrors aroused from within..

"yeah, you do that now, partner.." Scorpio stood calmly "Also tell Capricorn to pick me up on the rooftop."

Houki and the girls, stood in the middle of chaos, remained somehow unsure what to do, they step aside as the crowd fled for survival. Lingyin and Laura managed to pull Ichika's comatose body away from the chaotic crowd. Charles, on the other hand, with a group of security guard, surrounded Scorpio on the stage..

"I am afraid your terrors end here," Charles and Scorpio exchanged eye glances "Mr Terrorist, or should I said: Mr. Spy.."

"Hmmph?"

"You are the one who stole my company's informations,right?"

"How did you know?"

"A man' s intuition…" Charles smiled and pulled out a handgun and aimed at Scorpios

'Tch, worthless." Scorpios gave a dirty look

"But,quite a feat you have gotten this far, even for a fifteenth years old; I guess do you have any last meaningful things you would like to say before depart this world?"

"Oh? That's hilarious, you are planning to kill me on spot?"

"Why not? After all, you are the one who provoked us, you asked for it….No one messed with my company…"

"A true dog for this wretched system.."

"Maybe, I should take that as compliment?"

"Whatever you feel like," Scorpios looked at Charles and smiled "two seconds"

"Hmm?"

Then, there was a blackout, the natural scream of fear and chaos followed. The girls remained together as much as possible….

"This is too dangerous.." Laura held on to Houki's hand "we need to stay close and get out of here as much as possible…" Even in this darkness, there was nothing much Laura could do. Not to mention she was still in her black dress.. it greatly reduced her movement.

Amidst of the darkness, the sound of explosion ripped the silence with force, the sonic boom came across the room. Smokes and ashes filled the air. Slowly, the vision of light was revealed,yet screeches and screams suddenly exploded. The vision was covered with blaze, the crowd rush to exit for safety.

"Come on, Charlotte we need to get out of here," Charles grabbed her by the arms and rushed to the door

"But, wait what about Ichika-k" Charlotte separated herself from Charles "I need to get him out of here…"

"Come on, Charlo, don't be stubborn.." Charles looked at her with doubt, Charlotte exchanged the glare back..

"I am not leaving without Ichika," Charlotte walked away from Charles, yet, Laura stopped her movement.

"This is too dangerous, you can't go in like that…"

"Eye-patch is right, there is very dangerous for you go in to rescue him." Someone was walking out the heavy smog, Scorpions carried Ichika by the collar. "I shouldn't even be here for too long as well."

"I don't have time to listen to your nonsense, " Laura crossed her arms "Who are you and what are you exactly after?"

"Calm down eye-patch," Scorpios wiped ashes off his shoulder pad, two shiny pads reflected in the orange blaze. The boy delivered that cold gaze once more to Laura, and pressed down on the switch that had been inside the hoodie's pocket. "Like I said, I don't have time or motivations to deal with you."

"Hey get back here, I am not done with you yet," Laura struck her punch with speed, and she was forced to stop when Scorpios blocked the incoming strike with Ichika's body.

"What's wrong? You are too scared to make a move on me?" the hideous laughter suddenly erupted from nowhere, Scorpios covered his mouth, "I never knew the slaves of a machine system ever had feelings."

The smokes in the room were gathering around, the vision ranges became much less visible, Laura felt weak, she slowly dropped to her knees. Then, a blow came from behind before Laura could react, she lost conscious

"Feel any better now?"

Charles has been sitting next to her, he hands a glass of water to looks at him, the blonde's German speaking skill is better than an average speaker.

"You speak German," Laura gets up, "without an accent.."

"Well, I deal with lot of customers of Germany, so it is natural to master the language."Charles smirks a bit, "How's your headache?"

"It still hurts," the eye-patch girl scratch her head, and she looks at Charles, "so, what about guy?"

Charles takes out a briefcase, unpacks the contents, hands Laura a folder flies. Inside of the folder, pictures of the Scorpios and copies of document papers

"So far, all we know his name," Charles walks toward the window, his golden eyes reflection by the glass. "Scorpios, about two weeks ago, one of company researcher's body was found burned along with a decaying cathedral in Paris."

Laura remains silent, because she has no knowledge of the name or any sort of information about this Scorpios. For once,she feels defeated. Charles returns to her side, smiles at her and pat her by the shoulder.

"Don't worry about your friend, we already have started looking for him. It is the company's own fault that such dangerous individuals infiltrate the security checkpoint." Charles reassures her "We will get your friend back, I promise.."

"What about the.."  
"Other girls? Oh they already awake and rest in the other rooms." Charles begins to walk away from Laura, "if you need me, please call the front desk and tell them to contact me."

"Thank you." Laura murmurs quietly

"erwahnen Sie es nicht" Charles exits the room and closes the door behind him, takes out a pocket watch, grips it with forces and walks down hallway.

Laura, still feeling light headed, looks out the window, the nightly view of Tokyo is busy as ever; yet, tonight has smell of bloodshed and ashes. As the sound helicopter whirl in the sky, the night has only began.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The street of Ikebukuro is still busy as ever, even if there has been commotion happening in the night. The average apartment in the residence area doesn't really attract any attentions. The door on apt four on the third door opens without a sound, Scorpios enters with a yawn. A tall, stern man in his early-twenties carries an comatose Ichika into the living room.

"Put the sleeping beauty on the couch," Scorpios opens the fridge and searches for something edible "tch, really why can't I just kill him on the roof?"

"Maybe the higher ups have something for him," the man puts down Ichika and looks at Scorpios "perhaps, he can fills in the vacant spot."

Scorpios takes a seat, pops open a can of apple cider, gulps half of the bottle down and finally wipes mouth with his wrist.

"I am just saying, either way," Yuri begins to munch away the sandwich from the fridge, "even if he is an useless moron, we should deal with him with quick speed, I don't want to fight that bitch; beside Capricorn, why do you care about what the upper class so much? We are soldier for war, as long as I get to kill those dogs of the wretched system…"

"I guess you are right, this has been a war since that time," Capricorn takes his phone, "I am making the status report to Sagittarius, need to add anything?"

"Nothing too important need to be added." Yuri closes his eyes "I just need a good sleep for now."

Capricorn smiles a little when Yuri is already asleep before he can said anything. Capricorn puts a blanket onto the boy and shakes his head.

"Hmmmph, this is what happen when you used up all of the energies for causing trouble." Capricorn walks out of apartment and dials the phone away.

"Hey, it is me.." Capricorn lights up a cigar and smokes a bit

"Oh, how was the capture?" the distance voice questions softly

"It went fine, although Scorpios bitches a little, but who can blame him when Libra wants to change the course." Capricorn pauses, "So, what's reason behind it, Sagittarius?"

"That pilot may be suitable for conversion," Sagittarius replies with tone of doubt "I am not sure whether it is a good idea to bring in an outside, it is not up me.."

"Either way, we do need some ways to prevent the Japanese authority from pursuing Scorpios," Capricorn continues, "I can't keep hiding him with the pilot."

"I understand that completely, for now, can you just babysit him just for a while?"

"I suppose it is fine, however, this will be on the check.."  
"Don't worry, you are getting that ten billion we promised you in the beginning.."  
"Of course I will," Capricorn points at the clear dark sky, "I am Tendou Akira, the man who will win the ten billon grand prize."

Capricorn walks back into apartment with confidence, he looks at Yuri who is in dreamland. Akira puts a blanket over Yuri, retreats into the bedroom and finally rests.


End file.
